Striker
Striker is the confident and carefree Leader of FFW Guild, The All-Stars . Story Striker is a talented but amateur soccer player from Brazil who dreams to make into the big Leagues. Appearance Striker is considered tall for his age, measuring at about 185cm tall. He has spiked black hair with yellow jagged highlights and tan skin. He wears the same uniform as Matsukaze Tenma from Inazuma Eleven GO! Personality Striker is one of the most charming and carefree of Guild Leaders (to the point of being a tad bit irresponsible). Striker is very outgoing and cheerful but it's due to his personality people tend to disbelieve that he is the Leader. He is very playful, cheeky, crafty and street-smart but he is master at manipulating others and is a capable strategist. Striker is also the type gets a joy out of annoying others. He is ALWAYS smiling in amusement and enjoys getting others annoyed but thats just how he shows affection. However, whenever someone threatens his Guild or anyone close to him, Striker will become one of the scariest people to come across. Striker is also very perceptive of people around him despite carefree nature and is able to read people easily like a book. He is also a bit of a flirt but in a playful sense. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items Soccer Ball Dispensing Belt Just like in Detective Conan, Striker wears a special belt that inflates and dispenses soccer balls at the touch of a button. Striker can increase the size of the balls by holding down the button to release more air. Unlike in the anime, these balls are able to last a minute. Relationships Akisame His best friend and most trusted and loyal comrade despite being polar opposites. Akisame is Striker's favorite target of his teasing but spends most of the time running away or hiding from Akisame's scolding. Prima Striker also enjoys flirtatiously teasing Prima because of the cute reactions he gets out of her. However, Striker does genuinely care for Prima and may have a crush on her. Yuki-Chi Striker likes Yuki-chi and enjoys feeding the bunny. Likewise, Yuki likes Striker because he knows how to pet her good spots. Pitch Striker respects and acknowledges Pitch's skills and passion but he always tries to get Pitch to loosen up. Val Striker likes Val for her quiet personality and is the only one in the group who can read and understand her properly. Fiction Powers 'The Flash' Striker is able to use the super-speed abilities of the Flash. 'Inazuma Eleven Go! (Wind and Void Hissatsu)' Striker can use Wind and Void Hissatsu. 'Fairy Tail (Laxus)' Striker also has lighting manipulating abilities. Original Power 'Illusion Caster' Like Illu, Striker can cast illusions to confuse his opponent. Techniques/Magic Hissatsu Techniques Void: *Decoy Release: Creates clones to confuse opponents at the snap of Strikers fingers. *Double Shot: Striker slams his leg down on a ball splitting into balls as it launches into air which Striker would kick with both legs sending the balls flying as they combined into one powerful shot. 'Wind' *'Ai-ki-dou:' Striker uses this in tandem with Akisame. It resembles dancing and releases an energy wave that throws opponents off balance. However due to the nature of the dancing movements this technique is rarely used due to Akisame getting incredibly embarrassed by it. Striker can only pull this move off with a partner. *'Air Bullet: '''Striker first creates a ball of air in their hands by making both of the arms swiftly rotating, and then lets it drop and then kicks it at their opponent, blowing them away while the ball goes to its user. *'Angel Ball:' The user kicks the ball to get it on his knee. He lifts it and kicks the ball causing it to grow golden wings. The ball flies around the opponent in circles to confuse them while the user runs toward the ball. Finally, the user lands on the ball and the ball's wings disappear. *'Back Tornado: Striker leaps into the air with ball and delivers a powerful reverse roundhouse kick that produces blue flames. *'''Condor Dive: The user goes up high, along with the ball. Afterwards the user positions himself and uses his head to hit the ball with a wind covering the ball to the target while diving. *'Cross-Drive:' Striker kicks the ball upwards creating a vertical blade of wind following up with a roundhouse kick to create a horizontal blade that combines with the vertical blade and pushes the ball forward. *'Mach Wind: '''Striker first starts running with the ball at top speed. As the user brings forward the ball, they jump and volley the ball, giving it an energy beam with bluish white aura, engulfing the ball and surrounding it with several spiral winds and making the beam stronger as it heads towards its target at a high velocity. *'Kotei Penguin 7: Striker gets the ball and places to fingers in his mouth to perform a call whistle. This summons seven penguins each a color of the rainbow that crash the ball and envelopes it in a rainbow aura. Striker then kicks the ball, and the penguins follow it (as if they were missiles) towards the ball and form a rainbow-like shot. '''Lightning Dragon Slayer See: Laxus 'Others' Soccer Skills: Striker is a huge fan and expert of all things related to soccer and is shown to just as proficient in playing the sport. Capoeira Fighter: Aside from his soccer skills, Striker is an ace Capoeira practitioner and is capable of combining his Capoeira skills with his soccer skills. Music Themes Inazuma 11 1st Opening Quotes "Shoo-Shoo-SHOOT!!!!!!" "GOAL!!!!" "You take things too seriously!" "Hellooo Ladies~!" "You can try, but you'll never catch me~!" Gallery Trivia *Striker enjoys teasing Akisame the most out of everyone in his Guild. *Striker posseses a frightening dark look when he gets serious or angry. *As a Capoeira practitioner, Striker habitually performs the Ginga before he fights. *Striker is a vegetarian and enjoys eating fruit-based desserts. *Striker is enjoys and is quite good at samba dancing. *Striker can also use the Kotei Penguin 7 as means of transportation or a flying aid. Category:Male Category:All-Stars Category:Guild Leaders Category:Wind Category:Electricity Category:Players